The Lily
by FrenchFriesCafe
Summary: Harry Potter left the wizarding world after the defeat of Voldemort. Now he's been missing for five years. So when he's found in a muggle bar, acting as host, by some very well-known Slytherins, it's only natural the want answers. SS/HP


**J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**Read and Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!**

----

"NEXT BAAARRRRR!!!!!!!! ….The one across the street." Blaise pointed to the small club opposite the pub the group had just exited.

Draco wrinkled his nose at the place. "Looks kinda shabby."

"Doesn't matter what is looks like. Just so long as we get you-" Thedore Nott proded Draco in his chest, almost falling on top in his inebriated state. "-Piss arse drunk." He finished.

"Draco, I suggest you don't do anything you'll regret. Pansy will have your head." Severus pulled Theodore up so Draco was no longer struggling.

"I'm allowed to have a little fun, Severus."

"I didn't say you couldn't."

A group of six men strolled across the street into the "shabby" looking club named The Lily. They walked into the alleyway in which the door was placed. It was dimly lit and very much empty. Posters were spread over the walls, many peeling off from being left there. Draco and Severus both slowed down in hesitation, taking in the surrounding as being the only members of the group who had little to drink. In the back, Goyle and Crabbe were singing a wizard's nursery rhyme at full volume. A rusty red door was at the back of the alley and Draco was the first to enter.

An elderly bald man stood in a small corridor, awaiting any guests to the club.

"Seven pounds for entry please." Draco paid for all of his friends, being the only one with any understanding of muggle money. Now, there was a large double door in smooth black and silver lining; the opposite to the door outside. They stepped through.

This time a completely different setting met their sights. Rock music blasted into their ears along with the heat wave produced by sweaty people all grinding on the dance floor. Light affect covered the entire place and black leather sofas in private booths dotted the walls. Severus led them to an empty one at the back, a clear view of the empty stage in the middle. They piled into their seats and looked around themselves.

"Whoa, well I wasn't expecting this when I came in." Blaise said, looking wide eyed around the place.

"Looks like the best place so far. Up to your standards Draco?" Theo hung his arm limply over Draco, who was also surveying the club.

"They could do with a faster service." Before the words had even left his mouth a waiter had already arrived at the table.

"Anything you would like to drink, sirs?"

"Three rounds of straight Vodka for all of us!" Crabbe called out.

Groans from Draco and Severus came in unison.

"Of course, I'll be right back."

When the drinks arrived the waiter paused at the group.

"May I ask, you perhaps you are on a stag's night?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Severus asked.

"We get a few ground of guys who come here during the week. All with the intent on getting extremely drunk. Who is the lucky man?"

Draco waved at the waiter from where he was sitting.

"Thank you sir." The waiter left with an evil glint in his eye.

The night carried on and the group took to the dance floor a few times; only Severus refused. The Dj continued to play a mix of all genres but all with decent beats for the audience to hump each other to. Blaise, Draco and Severus were lying back at the table; Blaise slightly more sober.

Suddenly the lights dropped and focused on the empty stage. The music faded out and the Dj took to the mic.

"Alright you guys, it's that time of the night. You've been waiting for it since you heard about it and so I'd like to introduce the clubs house band: The Curse!"

Roars and screams filled up the room and the audience raised their fists in the air, calling for the band. A loud strum erupted from the pitch black stage before the band jumped into it, the lights flicking on and finally showing The Curse to their fans. A drummer, three guitarists and a lead singer filled up the stage and screamed their hearts out. The three Slytherins sat stunned through it all.

It wasn't the music or reaction that had them so shocked into the silence. It was the band itself, of more specifically the lead singer.

"Hey isn't that…" Blaise faded off, eyes fixed on the man at the front of the stage.

"I…well. He looks…" Draco blinked a few times to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

They waited until the song finished and fell from their trance.

"That was Harry bloody Potter!!" Draco breathed out, still in shock.

"So this is where he has been hiding." Severus spoke up, eyes still lingering on the stage.

And they had every right to be surprised. Harry Potter had disappeared one week after the war had ended. All was left was a note telling the wizarding world he had left to live in peace along with an empty vault, which couldn't be traced. England had gone into a state of uproar. Conspiracies were sent everywhere; to Potter being kidnapped, dead, mentally ill or he had returned to his long lost family in India. His friends refused to say a thing and it seems it was because they didn't know. Rita Skeeter had a field day on the whole topic. Reports of sightings of the boys were sent in five times a day. After five years of searching, the gossip had finally dimmed down although the mystery of the boy's disappearance was always lurking in the shadows. So naturally the Slytherins were surprised to find Harry Potter acting as the lead singer of a band in a shabby, underground, muggle club in the backstreets of London.

"He's actually quite good." Draco muttered into his beer as another song started.

"Yeah, but check out his arse." Blaise called out, leering at Harry on stage.

Draco and Severus raised an eyebrow at Blaise, not sure if he really had sobered up and turned to look at Potter.

It was true what Blaise had said. Potter had a nice arse and was currently the focus of half the rooms attention as boys and girls drooled over it. Potter had filled out over the last five years, now only slightly shorter then average but no tiny, he was finally chiselled with muscles but not overloaded and was wearing clothes which clung to his entire frame leaving little room for the imagination. Potter had lost the glasses, revealing his bright green eyes. His hair had been grown to cover his fringe although now styled in a recently shagged look. Basically, Potter looked good.

Three more songs played until the band stopped to take a breath. Potter pulled the mic off his stand and the spotlight turned to him, allowing the band to move as they pleased behind him, without distracting the audience.

"Hello, hello, hello, ladies and gentlemen." Harry called out over the crowds, raising his hadn't to the audience. Screams answered him.

"Welcome to Lily and what you just heard there was The Curse." More screams.

"Wooh. Wow, what a turn out tonight. It seems we're packed. God, no wonder it's hot in here, or is that just me?" This time there were wolf whistles and cat calls sent out.

"Alright, alright. You having a good time?" Screams.

"Yep, well how about he have a look at the crowd tonight. Hm, it seems we've got all our regulars, good to know they haven't left us. Looks like we've got a few newbies joining us. Friends, I guess. And from what I've heard there is a bachelor party going on in the back." Everyone turned to look along the back sofas and a spotlight was placed where Draco, Blaise and Severus were sitting. Harry looked over to where said bachelor party was and his jaw dropped. Three Slytherins were sitting in the back booths as if they owned the place. Not only that but he knew all three of them. His mind went black and silence hung over the club as the host stopped speaking.

Harry blinked and regained his senses with a cough. He was here to do his job, not gape at Slytherins. Hell, maybe they hadn't recognised him yet and if they had then there was nothing he could do about it.

"So there is our groom to be. Well as is tradition in Lily we have to get that man up here and sing for his last night of freedom." Harry paused for more screams.

"Can someone get the guy on the stage. Don't be shy. Or haven't you got the balls." Draco stopped his struggling as Blaise tried to drag him through the crowd. He looked up to Potter who had one eyebrow raised in a challenge. Draco sneered and started shoving his way up. He climbed the step to the stage and stood facing Potter, the spotlights still upon then.

"look, Pott-" Draco yelped as Potter's hand covered his mouth and stomped his foot.

"So, Mr…?" Harry held the mic to Malfoy's now uncovered mouth hoping Malfoy will play along and he'll be able to smooth over Malfoy's stumble.

Malfoy looked at Harry oddly.

"er…Draco Malfoy."

"Mr Draco Malfoy, well hello and welcome to Lily. So you're here to celebrate your last night of freedom, mind telling us the name of your lucky lady."

"'cough'…Daphne."

Harry couldn't help himself. "Daphne? As in Daphne Greengrass?" His eyes widened slightly as he realised what he had asked. Luckily he hadn't been holding the mic too close so the audience couldn't hear.

"Yeah." Malfoy answered quietly.

"So, Draco, have you got a song you want to sing for your Daphne? Our band, The Curse, will be happy to play something for you."

Malfoy looked up, meeting Harry's green eyes. "Alright then." He smirked before grabbing the mic from Harry's hand and strutting to the front of the stage.

* * *

Draco fell back into his seat, his face red from embarrassment and breathing heavily from tiredness. For some inexplicable reason he had just sung in front of the whole club, dancing along the way and screaming out the lyrics. It helped at the crowd had gone wild and supported him the whole way through but to think he acted so…undignified. At the end Potter had crept up behind him and pushed him into a stage dive where strangers hands had pinched his arse and pulled on his hair before carrying him back to his booth where drinks were dumped on top of him. God, he was never going to have a stag party again! (Although that goes without saying unless he was pessimistic and believed the marriage would end with a divorce.)

All so were back at the booth and five were smirking at Draco. This would be good black mail material.

"So what's up with Potter?" Goyle asked whilst slumped over the table.

"Dunno. I say we wait and find out." Theo exclaimed, waving his glass in the air only to have it be poured on himself.

Severus sneered at the teenagers-well young adults- surrounding him. He was sent by both Lucius and Narcissa along with Daphne herself, all to keep an eye on Draco. Really, he had better things to do. Although, seeing Potter was interesting and he had to admit he was curious to the story behind it. They will hang around a bit longer and wait for Potter to finish for the night.

He jumped as he heard Blaise yell out for a waiter in his ear. Soon enough a waiter had indeed appeared.

"Hey, what can you tell me about the lead singer to The Curse." He yelled over the music.

Everyone's eyebrows raised at Blaise's sudden show of intelligence but quickly turned to the waiter.

The man chuckled. "You mean Harrison. You have no idea how many times I get asked that a night. I'm afraid I can't tell you much, private information and all. He finishes his act in an hour and thirty minutes after that he usually comes down to hang around at the bar. If you want to speak with him you'll have a tough time getting to. Harrison's a tough catch and there's always a hell of a lot of competition." The waiter left, still smiling.

"He seems popular." Theo commented, watching the singer on stage.

"Hm…Tough catch? That sounds like a challenge." Blaise thought to himself. The others looked at him uneasily, all knowing that chasing Harry Potter wasn't a good idea, especially with Blaise being worse for wear.

* * *

So they waited. Another hour and a half the group celebrated Draco's engagement whilst wriggled in anticipation for when they could see the drama that would unfold from Harry Potter's story. They didn't even notice as the object of their interest snuck up to their table. Instead they all jumped as Harry plopped down in the seat next to Draco, surprising them all.

Harry clucked his tongue, surveying the group of Slytherins. He wasn't really sure what to say in this situation, what with them being old rivals along with the fact he was in a very difficult situation.

"I'm surprised to see such a large group of pureblood Slytherins in a muggle club." God that was lame.

"Yes, well we are celebrating." Severus sneered at Harry from across the table. Instead of an insult of glares back, Harry merely waved his hand away and turned to face Draco.

"So you're getting married? Congratulations, of course that's if you accept such a comment considering our history."

The group spluttered. Where the hell was Harry Potter? Where was the hot-headed, Slytherin hating, Insult throwing, with zero amount of etiquette Chosen one?"

Draco regained his senses, having had some of the smallest amount to drink.

"Thank you. I assume by that comment that you wish to resolve our previous rivalry and instead act like adults and consult the rather odd situation we found ourselves."

Harry smiled slightly; Malfoy was the same as always. "Yes. And are you sure you've drunk anything? I thought this was supposed to be a stag night, not a business meeting."

"Too right to that." Blaise yelled across the table, raising his glass and winking at Harry who rose an eyebrow in amusement.

"Alright then…Harry. First we have some questions. Now…What the hell are you doing here? Where the bloody hell have you been? And why do people keep calling you Harrison?" Draco blurted out his questions into one rambling sentence and ended with a deep breath, refilling his lungs with the necessary air.

"Straight to the point…I can't tell you I'm afraid. Unless that is only if you promise not to tell anyone I'm here. No one knows and I'm quite comfortable with my new life."

The group looked between one another, looking unsure of what to do. Severus made the first move.

"I hereby swear on my magic that I will tell no one of what I find about Harry Potter today."

The rest of the group soon followed, swearing on their own magic in agreement.

Harry nodded. "I work here as the lead singer of The Curse. I stumbled on the job accidentally after I had done some work retail for a year. One of the guys at the place I worked out brought me to this bar and when I was extremely drunk I ended up singing on the stage; they offered me a job. Now, I'm a member of the band and write the songs along with act as a host every so often.

I left the wizarding world because I was tired of the publicity of it all and decided to experience a different, more normal life. So I came to the muggle world where no one knew and people couldn't find me. People call me Harrison because that's the name I gave them. Close friends still call me Harry but for private purposes against all those people who ask for my name every night, I call myself Harrison. I think that's all your questions. Does that help?"

"God, you make yourself seem so boring Potter." Nott growled from where he sat.

Harry laughed. "I like it like that…So…What about you guys? What's happened in the wizarding world? What's going on now? Oh! How are Ron and Hermione?"

They spent the rest of the night talking about the wizarding world and resent gossip. Harry almost started to miss it all, hearing all of their stories; he missed the excitement magic held in its everyday life. But if he returned he would find himself back in the spot light and he couldn't deal with that. The there was the guilt of having to speak to his friends again. The friends he had left behind. All for his own selfishness because he knew they would tell someone where he had gone or try and talk him out of it. He had no idea what he would say to him, no doubt they would be angry with him.

He looked away in thought, still half listening to Crabbe's story. His eyes looked wistfully over the sea of people, not really looking at them. He chewed his lip in frustration. No! He had a life here and would stick to it.

Severus watched as Harry battled with his conscience. The boy really had grown up. Not just in appearance but he had matured as well; no longer brash and restless. Instead it seemed the boy- man- thought things through, was polite and understanding of people and situations, knowing what he wanted and how to get it. He had grown out of the James Potter look along and his father's personality along with it, now he was more like Lily. He frowned thinking about how Harry had come across this club; it was an odd…coincidence?

"What do you do now Severus?"

Severus snapped back fro m his gaze. He continued to stare at Harry in confusion before he realised he had been asked a question.

"I've opened up my own Apothecary, creating my own potions and publishing them through my books."

"Wow, that's quite an achievement, although expected I guess." Harry smiled, looking at Severus in genuine appreciation.

Severus shivered. How could the boy- man- look at him like that? How can he not hold any resentment? A tight feeling wound itself round hi heart. He felt uncomfortable under those eyes, felt like he was being interrogated, analysed, he felt guilty. He looked away in his own weakness.

Harry frowned at the ex-potions master. The man had hardly said a word all night and was extremely tense. Maybe the man was still upset over their history. Harry bristled at the thought, he wanted to make new bonds, to get over trivial rivalries, why couldn't the man grow up? He turned back to Blaise who was now shamelessly flirted with him whilst Harry led him on in amusement.

* * *

The door opened knocking the bell hanging next to it so it rang in the back of the shop. Severus turned down the heat on the cauldron and quickly walked to the main front. He smiled at the sight of his customer or rather visitor.

"Draco, it's good to see you."

"Hey, Severus. How are you?"

"Fine, I'm working on the experiments for a new wolfsbane potion, I think I'm getting close."

Draco rose his eyebrows. If his godfather achieved to make a cheap, painless wolfs bane potion like he was trying, there was no doubt he would quickly make the papers.

"Close, huh? that's great."

"So how's Daphne, I haven't seen her since the wedding?"

"She's settling back into work. Our honeymoon was fantastic and she's gained a great tan from it. I'll tell you when I have more time, but that's not why I'm here."

Severus raised an eyebrow at Draco's sudden seriousness. Draco reached behind into his bag and pulled out the days Daily Prophet, placing it on the counter. Severus read through it.

"Oh dear."

"Hm." Draco replied, his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Who was it who told?"

"I think it was Blaise. He probably went after Harry again but got rejected, he tends to act badly to rejections and no doubt lashed out. He's broken and oath before, doesn't seem to take them as seriously as the rest of us. We should tell Harry before his fan club crash the club."

"I doubt he'll be working there now and we don't know his address."

Severus glared at the paper before him. The headline screamed out: Harry Potter living in the muggle world. Inside gave the name of where he was working and all the information they had received from the bo- man himself. When he got his hands on Zabini's neck, Severus was going to squeeze the life out of him. Wait, why was he so angry? He looked at Draco who also seemed to be troubled, but not by the same emotion. Whilst Draco felt worried for his new found friend, Severus felt angry at the thought of what was going to happen to him. It was almost like something…protective. He frowned at his own thoughts but quickly swept them aside.

"We should inform the manager then, He'll be able to contact Harry." Draco nodded before he turned and swept from the shop, Severus following.

* * *

When they arrived at the club entrance the alley was already full. Aurors dressed as muggles were trying to hold back the crowds and send the riotous witches and wizards home. A crowd of muggles had started gathering and were staring at the odd phenomenon.

"We're too late." Draco muttered staring in defeat at the crowds.

"There is nothing we can do. We should go back and wait for the news to arrive." Severus placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and apparated them out.

* * *

Both Draco and Severus sat in the sofas of Severus' cottage contemplating the situation over tea. They jumped as the fire came to life and Minerva McGonagall's head came through.

"Severus? Severus are you there."

"I'm right here Minerva." He called, walking over to the fire with Draco following.

"Oh, Severus. And hello Mr Malfoy. It's good you're both here. I need you to floo to my office immediately, there's a problem which must be solved." She pulled her head out of the fire, allowing both Draco and Severus to step through.

The arrived in the headmistress' office and swiped the dust off their cloaks. They surveyed the room, looking for the fire and found it sitting in a chair opposite Minerva.

"Draco, Severus, it's good to see you again. I'm sorry to have called you but I didn't know where else to go." Harry looked up to the two men with wide green eyes, glimmering with sadness.

"Harry, merlin, what happened?" Draco exclaimed taking the seat next to Harry.

"They found my apartment. I don't know how, they must tricked my manager. I had to apparate out before the broke the walls down. I've packed a few things and I don't doubt the rest has been destroyed or stolen already. I came straight to Hogsmeade and walked from there."

"I'm going to kill Zabini." Draco muttered, this time actually looking angry.

Harry sat back and sucked on his lip.

"Yes, well, Harry is looking for a place to stay. I would let him stay in Hogwarts but the new term is starting and the pupils will recognise him immediately. Perhaps ever of you two could offer a room?" Minerva said.

"Of course. Harry you're always welcome at my home. I'm sure Daphne won't mind and-"

"I couldn't, Draco. Not with you just getting back from your honeymoon. I'm just going to book a room in the leaky cauldron, Tom will probably be discreet."

"Don't be stupid Harry, you wouldn't be able to leave the room when surrounded my wizards. I have a spare room in my cottage in which you are welcome to stay at."

Harry, Draco and Minerva looked at Severus in surprise. The man wasn't know for his generosity.

Severus himself didn't know why he said it. He enjoyed solitude and having Harry there will no doubt ruin it, but he couldn't help longing for the man's company.

So it was decided. Harry took what little belongings he had left and followed Severus through the fireplace to his new home.

* * *

Harry immediately jumped up with a start. He looked around the unknown room and laid the bed that wasn't his. Then he remembered. He fell back, tired and upset. This was Severus' spare room, in Severus' home. His heart clenched at the thought of yet another life being ruined. He couldn't return to his home, his job, his friends. He had no idea how much the wizarding world knew about him now, but he knew they had destroyed yet another part of his life. He sighed and got up with the resolve to start the morning with a long hot shower.

* * *

Residing with Severus Snape in such close quarters was awkward. They rarely saw each other as Severus spent most of his time in his shop or in the lab. Whilst Severus refused to accept rent, Harry decided to cook and clean for the man. Severus had commented on Harry's cooking saying it was exquisite and wondering why Harry's culinary skills wasn't like his potions ability; Harry wryly pointed out it might be down to the teacher. The subject was averted after that.

When living so close to another man whom you had an interesting history with, it was difficult to not find yourself seeing the old person or comparing the change in the other. As the week went by their was an obvious change to the pairs behaviour as they both came to similar conclusions: the change was for the better. Now Harry, found himself comparing other parts of the potions master, his arse for example, and he struggled to keep himself from looking at the ruggedly handsome face in fear of developing a blush. Severus on the other hand was constantly reciting his own commandments, I.e. _"the boy is young enough to be your son for Merlin's sake." _and _"He probably isn't even interested in a hook-nosed, greasy-haired potions professor." _The two settled for keeping their distance and restraining themselves.

Harry had not left the cottage in the week he had been there, constantly paranoid someone will see him and hunt him down. Severus was now worried for Harry's mental health, scared the boy may be developing Agoraphobia.

It was on a Wednesday Severus finally managed to get Harry to step out the front door.

"Harry, we're running low on some food and I'm too busy to pick anything up today. Do you mind popping down to the shop to get something?"

Harry's head snapped up from where he was sitting on the sofa. Severus noticed the was Harry had curled up in a cat like position; he looked rather cute.

"But Severus, what if-"

"Then go to the muggle shop down the road. We are in a muggle area Harry. Stop being so paranoid and get some exercise out of the house before your stomach swells up from lying around all day."

Harry glared at the man, attempting to think of another excuse. He couldn't come up with one.

"Fine." He growled before getting up to grab his stuff. He grabbed the wallet, Severus list and stomped from the room in a huff, slamming the door behind him. Severus couldn't help but smile at the childlike behaviour.

* * *

"Harry, have you decided on what you're going to do yet?"

Draco leaned over from where he was sitting. Severus and Harry were opposite him. The three were brainstorming their options.

"Yes." Harry took a sip of tea and swallowed, leaving the other two hanging on a string. "I'm going to go back to the wizarding world."

"Are you sure? What about your muggle life?" Severus frowned at the decision. Although it made him happy as he would be able to see Harry more, he wasn't sure if the other man wanted it.

"It's gone now. I can't very well go back. I'll just have to get used to the publicity and set up spells to keep the paparazzi away. I've decided to make a comment in the Daily Prophet which can't be changed so I won't be harassed for my story. Er…Draco I was wondering If you could help me right it out."

Draco's eyes lit up and he slapped his hands together in glee. "Of course. You didn't even have to ask."

Before Severus and Harry could blink, Draco was already scribbling on a parchment, which hadn't been there two seconds ago.

* * *

"Well, I think that went rather well."

"You've got to be joking. I thought they were going to rip articles of my clothing off back there."

"Oh, stop over exaggerating Harry."

"You weren't the one who was there."

"Yes they did seem rather upfront." Harry smiled at Severus for his support. Severus blushed and looked away; it was good to know he could make Harry smile like that.

"Oi, who's side are you on." Draco moaned, shoving Severus slightly.

"Harry's. Always." Severus replied quickly, not noticing Harry's blush. He did however shiver at the knowing smile Draco gave him.

* * *

Harry was cooking dinner in the kitchen on Saturday evening when he heard a yell from the living room.

"Severus, are you all right?" He walked into the room, still holding the gravy bowl. The contents fell and splattered on the carpet as Harry was attacked by a bushy haired girl.

"Hermione." He choked out, hugging her back as she held him in her chokehold. She stepped back, holding Harry at arms length.

"Let me get a look at you." she smiled. That didn't last long as her face quickly changed into anger and she slapped Harry round the face.

"You son of a bitch! Do you know how worried we were? And you just up and left? What is wrong with you?" She covered her eyes with her hand but did nothing to wipe away the tears. Harry looked to Ron who was standing in the corner, glaring at Harry.

"I-…I am sorry, for leaving like that. But…I just had to get away. I left everything behind."

"You still should have left a note at least. For all we knew you could have been dead." Ron's voice stayed monotone and it worried Harry at the lack of emotion. Ron only got like that when he was so angry he had to contain it.

"I don't know what else to say." Harry truthfully admitted. There wasn't much he could do to condone the situation.

"Let me ask you one last thing Harry. Why Malfoy? Why did you go to Malfoy first? Why were you in contact with Malfoy and never contacted us?" Ron's voice had started to rise and Harry was weary of his friends clenching fists.

"It was an accident. The Slytherins and Severus found me when I was working at a night club. I haven't been back for long and am still trying to get everything sorted. I didn't know if you would want to talk to me and that was why I didn't talk to you."

"Oh, Harry. Of course we'll talk to you. Even if you are an absolute pig, we're still your friends."

Harry's smile immediately brightened at Hermione's words.

"Wait, how did you find me?"

"Oh, I managed to squeeze it out of Malfoy." Hermione gave a creepy smile and Harry really didn't want to know how she achieved to gain the information.

"And congratulations on getting married. I always knew you would."

"Thanks mate. You have a lot of things to make up for, one of them not being my best man. So to start, how would you like to be a godfather?" Harry's eyes immediately manoeuvred from Ron's face to Hermione's stomach.

"Oh, Merlin. This is great. Of course I'll be the godfather. Is it a boy or a girl? How long are you due?…"

Severus listened to Harry's ecstatic cries from the kitchen where he was cleaning up the mess Harry had spilt. He smiled at Harry's happiness, wishing he could be there with him, accepted by the mans friends, but he knew that was a long way off.

Severus worked his way through dinner, finishing it off and doubling it to serve four. He almost dropped the plates as he heard Granger offer Harry the Weasley's home to stay in. Fear washed over him at the thought of Harry leaving without Severus being able to say what he felt. He shook in anticipation, waiting for Harry's answer. Severus could have leaped for joy as he heard Harry decline, saying something about not wanting to imposer on a married couple and pregnant woman. Then the Weasley's persisted. They continued, pushing Harry and encouraging him to pack his thing and leave. Severus grew angry at their restless persistence but never left the kitchen, fearing he may hurt Harry's friends. It ended with Harry shouting.

"Because I like living with Severus!"

That shut the other pair up. He heard Ronald splutter and they quieted down soon after.

"Harry seems to like you."

This time Severus dropped the glass he was holding and quickly cast a reparo before turning back to Granger-Weasley.

"You should not creep up on people like that in their own home." He snarled, glaring at the girl. She smiled in return.

"Are you going to tell him?"

Severus pursed his lips. _Damn that know it all!_

"I see no reason why I should. Harry doesn't-"

"How do you know that?" Hermione snapped at her ex-professor.

"In just the past three hours you have been the most talked about thing from Harry. Already I can see he likes you. The way his eyes light up when he's talking about you, the way he jumps to your defence. I've never seen Harry in love but I can tell you he's on the way to it. You. Should. Tell. Him."

Severus looked at Hermione's retreating form in contemplation. Perhaps he should.

* * *

"I've got a new job."

"Hm?"

"I SAID, I'VE GOT A NEW JOB." Harry yelled from his bedroom to the living room where Severus was residing in.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME IN HERE AND TALK, IN STEAD OF SHOUTING IN MY HOUSE YOU BRAT."

"Hypocrite." Harry said, making Severus look up to see the man leaning against the doorway, his eyes sparkling. Harry pushed himself off the wall and slinked over to the chair opposite Severus where he collapsed in it. Severus eyes the revealed flesh where Harry's shirt had rolled up against the chair; he couldn't help but lick his lips.

"I've got a job down in Hogsmeade.

"Oh?" Severus raised his eyebrows.

"The pay's good and they're supplying me a glamour potion which I'll wear every night. The jobs just performance again, I'm working with the Three Broomstick's band and work on Wednesday lunches and Friday and Saturday nights."

"How many hours?"

"Three on Wednesday and five on the nights. Plus I've got the hours I spend with the band which is Tuesday and Thursdays."

"That's good."

"Yep…"

"I'll have to come and see you perform some time." Severus smiled, meeting Harry's eyes.

Harry looked away with a deep blush, making Severus' smile even broader.

* * *

"Severus…"

"Yes, Harry?" Severus looked up at Harry who was eating across him, biting his lip and fidgeting in his seat, in fact he had barely touched his food at all.

"I've found a new flat for me to stay in. I'm having my stuff moved out tomorrow."

Severus dropped his fork with a clatter.

"You're leaving." He asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah." Harry kept his eyes averted and ruffled his hair awkwardly. "I feel like I've over stayed my welcome and should get out of your hair."

Harry finally looked up to where Severus was, but instead laid eyes on an empty seat. He looked around for the man he was hoping to be speaking with and found him standing over Harry. Harry's eyes widened at the small distance between the two and held his breath, holding himself from doing anything rash.

The truth was Harry couldn't stay with Severus any longer. He had developed feelings for the man and it hurt, knowing he couldn't act on them and that Severus won't return them, especially when you see the man everyday.

"Don't go." Severus said, his voice strong and demanding.

"I have to." Harry whispered in reply, unable to remover his eyes from Severus'.

Severus leaned forward, so he was barely a breath apart from Harry.

"No you don't." Was all he said before Severus leaned forward and captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss.

Harry dived straight into the kiss, knowing what was coming before it happened. Severus and Harry's tongues collided, and the pushed against each other, fighting for dominance. Harry's tongue relaxed, allowing Severus to pass into his mouth and explore it. The tongue stoked his own, ran along his teeth and mapped out the top of his mouth. He bit down slightly, making Severus gasp as Harry made his move. The separated, breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes.

"I-" The said at the same time.

"You first." Harry said.

"…I love you." Severus breathed out, both his hands holding onto the arms of Harry's chair, locking him in.

"Good. I love you too." Harry smiled, wrapping an arms around the back of Severus and pulling the man down for another kiss.


End file.
